With You
by allhypedup
Summary: Hazel and Dean just ... worked. So why does she keep looking at Seth? (DeanxOC eventual DeanxOCxSeth)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Mystery Woman_

Dean saw her first. And he made sure everyone knew it. Hazel was his, and his alone. Well, not technically. They had never agreed to be strictly exclusive. It was more, understood. He never worried that she was talking to other guys, or if they were out at a bar, he knew she wouldn't ignore him for some douche offering to buy her drinks.

They just kind of, fell into their **thing**. They worked well together, and it was enough for both of them. Dean's schedule was way too busy for him to be fully committed to someone, and thank Whoever that she completely understood and never pushed it. She wasn't one to be strapped down to one guy anyway.

It was just enough for the both of them. Their … whatever it was. It was enough for him, and he thought for her.

But then again, she has been looking at Seth more and more.

 **2012**

Dean wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed her before. He had lived in his home for… well, he almost forgot at this point. But long enough where he knew each of his neighbors. From the young couple next door that were trying way too hard to impress everyone on the street, to the old woman to the left of him that constantly turned her nose up when he gave her an exaggerated wave.

She lived right across the street from him, in a house that for a while he thought was abandoned. There was hardly ever a car in the driveway, and the blinds always closed tightly. He never gave the house a second look. The only time it crossed his mind would be when one of his damn nosy neighbors would whisper about the woman who lived there, and often asked Dean if he saw her. He would always shrug them off and walk inside. Honestly, he couldn't care any less about the dark house and the mystery woman.

But then one day he saw her. His first thought was that she was a squatter. Someone breaking into the house and making it a temporary home.

She was bent over the side of her car, reaching through the window for something that seemed just out of her reach. He couldn't help but see the tanned legs as one kicked up in the air as if the movement would help her reach that much further. He had gone outside for something, but the moment he saw those legs he forgot what _it_ was.

He stood on his front step watching. He probably looked like some weirdo staring at some girl he didn't know, but hell, Dean was never the one to care about what other's thought about him, anyway.

The long legs touched the driveway again and the rest of her emerged. Her face was covered by way too long blonde hair, but from the body that showed, Dean truthfully was fine with whatever her face looked like.

She played with something in her hands, her head still down as she quickly ran up her driveway.

Dean picked up his mail (after finally remembering why he went outside to begin with) and went back inside. His neighbor left his mind as soon as Seth clapped him on the shoulder, offering him another beer.

The second time Dean saw her, he caught a glimpse of her face. He didn't realize it was the same girl. Her hair was piled in a messy bun on the top of her head, she wore jeans that covered those amazing legs, and a too large sweatshirt that hung to her mid-thigh. Typical, food shopping attire.

Normally, his eyes would have passed right over her, but what caught his attention was her humming. It was, well – loud. Too loud for a grocery store. It was amusing to him. She seemed completely oblivious to the stares she was getting from those around her. Or she just didn't care. Either way, he couldn't help but laugh.

She seemed to notice, because the sound coming from her stopped, and she turned and walked quickly away. He felt bad after that. Dean didn't mean to scare her off. Truthfully, he admired that she was in such a happy state to hum and sing without a care of who was around her.

He saw her unpacking her car by the time he pulled into his own driveway. The oversized grey sweatshirt had given her away. He hesitated in his car after he parked, thinking over if he should say anything to her. He wasn't the best at apologizing, half of the time not thinking or even realizing that he needed to. With a short sigh that sounded almost like _Fuck it_ , he turned the car off and looked across the street.

She seemed to feel his stare, and she turned to face him. Dean grinned wide, confident that she could see it from her place next to her car. She shifted the paper bag in her hand nervously.

"Howdy neighbor," he grinned.

She muttered something, the words going unheard from their distance. She shook her head, then spoke louder. "Uh, hi." The girl pushed her hair from her face, a few strands falling loose from the high bun. The slight movement made the bag shift and almost fall from her hands. Dean strolled across the street, easily picking the bag from her hands.

"Hey!" She scrunched her face, almost offended.

"I'm helpin' you out here. A _thank you_ is the proper response." The girl looked him over, no doubt trying to figure out if he was joking or not. Her eyes settled on his grin and a small smile grew on her reddening face.

"Sorry. Um, thank," – she cleared her throat – "thank you." He grinned wider, turning towards her open trunk. He picked up another bag, waiting as she picked up the remaining one. Once she closed the open trunk, she turned towards him almost unsure of what to do next.

"After you." She ducked her head, leading him inside. The door was already propped open, and her shoulders dropped their tension as she entered her own space. Dean looked around quickly, noting the layout was almost exactly like his own. Just much more empty.

"On the counter is fine." With her back to him, her words fell out of her lips much smoother. Maybe just looking at him made her nervous. The thought made him smirk.

He placed the bags next to the ones she had brought in previously, and leaned on the empty space on the counter. His eyes scanned over her kitchen, trying to see if there was anything he could learn about her on the walls.

Too bad they were practically bare.

"Just move in?" She jumped and turned quickly, surprised he was still there.

"Uh, no. I've lived here for, two years? Almost two." Dean gave a small _hm_ as a response, looking around again. "I know, it doesn't look it. I don't like a lot of … things." She shrugged, going back to unpacking food. The small action reminded Dean he had his own sitting in his car and he pushed back from the counter. "Thank you again … uh - ,"

"Dean."

"Dean," she smiled. "Hazel."

* * *

 **New story! I'm super excited about this and have not stopped writing it. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
 _Admiration_

Hazel felt nervous. Well, she always felt nervous. But that guy. _Dean_. He made her nervous. He was definitely intimidating, not afraid to show the muscles that practically bulged out of the shirt he was wearing. She had seen him before. God, had she seen him.

He moved in only a year after she did. She heard the annoying _beeping_ of the moving van as it backed into the driveway. She had pushed herself out of bed and pulled open her curtains. After blinking away the sleep and the brightness of the sun, she saw him. Or rather, them. There was three of them. Three men that looked like they could very well hold their own in a fight if they needed.

She noticed Dean first. Though she didn't know his name at the time. He was yelling something at the other two as he backed into the driveway. Hazel was amazing he didn't hit the side of his house – he was half hanging out the window as he drove.

One of the other men, the largest with long black hair tied back on his neck, seemed to ignore the shouting and started unpacking his own car. The other man, a man with blonde and black hair, was yelling right back at her new neighbor.

Hazel dropped her curtain after that. The idea of a new person living on her street didn't really bother her. She was hardly around anyway.

She just never thought she was going to see him again. And she definitely didn't think that he would stroll right up to her and take her bag of food like they live together. He acted too familiar with her. It was strange, almost uncomfortable. She didn't know this guy! And he just waltzed around like they had known each other for years.

Of course she was thankful that he helped her. Hardly anyone on that street even acknowledged her. Well, to her face. Hazel was well aware of the whispers and rumors behind her back. She had favorites of course. Like the one the house to her immediate left thought that she was part of some crazy drug ring and was transporting drugs. Another rumor, she didn't know where it started, was on the run from the law for something.

She couldn't help the small urge in her to feed these rumors. Whenever she would arrive home, she would look over her shoulder and run into the house. Once inside, she would start giggling to herself.

She loved the rumors. It was much more exciting than her real story. Every once in a while, she would help out her brother in his band. Selling the merchandise, setting up equipment. Again, boring.

Hazel couldn't work. She dropped out of college and most places, even retail, started requiring some sort of degree to be able to work there. She had tried the fast food jobs, waitressing, anything that would hire her.

But then after a month or so, she would either quit or just get fired. She figured out easily that she wasn't one for work. She wasn't cut out for it. At least, not in that sense.

It took a while, but she found her groove. She was living in her brother's empty house, taking care of it and his animals as he was on tour. He gave her some money for helping him out at his shows, but she needed something to do when she was sitting at his house bored out of her mind.

So she started making things. Anything, really. She had seen some video online about DIY projects that you can do in less than an hour, and things just - escalated. She had her own online shop set up, a large inventory that took up a lot of the house, and requests for products flowing in.

She made enough to be able to hire someone to help her out, and move out into her new place. With the second pair of hands, it freed up more of Hazel's time. She started helping her brother again, loving the idea of travelling around the country. It was easy to create things on the road, and ship them to wherever.

Her life just, fell into a groove.

Her _groove_ didn't, however, include the loud neighbor that seemed to want to talk to her all the time now.

Don't get her wrong, she's not against people. Not in the least, in fact – Hazel considers herself to be very friendly and wants to meet as many people as possible. But something about a guy that looks like he can beat up an entire football team just made her on edge.

Her jitteriness probably didn't help with the rumors about her being a drug addict.

Dean smirked as he moved across the street again. Hazel was sitting on her front porch, tapping away at her phone. She had seen him coming, but didn't want to raise her eyes just yet. He took the spot next to her, leaning back on his hands. Hazel put her phone next to her, and slowly turned to face him.

"So I gotta ask. Which of the rumors are true? Are you into drugs? Or a killer? Personally, I like the mysterious act, but can't help but be curious."

She admired that he got right to the point. A smile came to her face and she sensed a small bit of confidence in her. She took it and ran with it. "Which do you think is true?" Dean sat up straight, squinting his eyes as he looked her over.

"Don't see you as an addict. You could be a killer, you don't exactly look like one – but those are the ones you gotta watch out for. Should I watch out for you?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly. I wouldn't know where to start with murder."

"Well usually you start by picking the victim." Hazel gave out a laugh, her feeling of intimidation slowly leaving her. He seemed, well normal. If you can call plotting an imaginary murder _normal._

"You have a point there. But I help my brother when he is on tour with his band. Not as exciting, sorry." She shrugged, her hands coming to rest under her thighs.

"Ah. Anyone I've ever heard of?" Hazel shook her head. "Small band, then?" She nodded. "Going back to being silent now? I guess the only way to get you to talk is with murder." Dean laughed. Hazel blushed slightly. She didn't want her shyness to completely take over so she turned her head to his again.

"What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a wrestler. With WWE." Hazel nodded slowly, trying to come up with anything she knew about it.

"The one with Hulk Hogan right? Or uh, what's his name … Sean Austin?" Dean held his hand to his chest, partially leaning into her.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that." Hazel laughed, giving him a confused look. " _Steve_. Steve Austin. You know nothing about wrestling, do you?"

"Uh, not really."

"Come to a match then. I go on a mini tour in a week. Come with me to a show. We have one not too far from here." Hazel brought her lip into her teeth and thought a moment. She supposed she could leave Katie with the orders for a bit. She wouldn't mind seeing a match, it would definitely be something new for her.

"Uh, sure. Would I be seeing you wrestle?" Dean grinned and nodded. He gestured for her phone which she hesitantly gave to him. He tapped quickly and pulled out his own. Soon it lit up with an incoming call, and she saw her number flash on the screen.

"I'll call later then."

* * *

Hazel didn't know why she was so damn excited.

This was not what she was expecting.

Hazel was squeezed in the front row of the stadium, her eyes wide. She had no idea where to look first. Her eyes scanned the crowd, reading all the signs being held up by the fans. Most she didn't understand, others she could kind of figure out.

The energy surrounding her was intense, it was similar to what she felt at Ian's shows. But with random chanting that she didn't get.

Those around her seemed to ignore her ignorance, too busy yelling and talking amongst themselves. Except for the girl sitting next to her. She seemed to be there by herself as well, but yelled and chanted along with the crowd. When Hazel first arrived, the two shared a few words, but nothing too detailed.

During yet another round of noises that seemed to mean something, she turned towards the girl. "This is going to sound stupid, but what does that mean?" The girl laughed, but Hazel didn't feel it was exactly **at** her.

"First time watching?" She smiled when Hazel nodded. "Don't worry, I'll fill you in."

Before the start of the show, Hazel had learned about a few of the wrestlers and the chants (even participated in the _Yes_ chant – which was so far her favorite).

She had learned that the girl's name was Andy, and was there to support the Diva's. She had trained with most of them, but due to an injury had to forfeit her dream of becoming signed to the main roster.

Their conversation was cut short when the opening music to a wrestler started, and the show began. Andy had filled her in as the show progressed, exciting on most of the backstories of the feuds.

"Oh! This will be good. Turn around, this is The Shield's music. They come through the crowd." Hazel listened, turning to see the familiar three men march down the steps. Her eyes fell to Dean's instantly, but he looked on forward. His face was distorted into a snarl, giving off the intimating vibe again. Her lip pulled between her teeth again as she watched them move closer to her. They stopped right next to her, Dean directly next to her. The two others (Seth and Roman, she learned by Andy's whispering) jumped over the barrier. Dean finally turned towards her, and winked at her before jumping over himself.

Hazel's full attention was to the ring now. Her eyes didn't want to wander to the announcers, or the fans. But they stayed locked on Dean. There was a small altercation before a match started. Dean stood at the edge of the ring, his hands gripping onto the ropes as he shouted at Roman in the middle of the ring.

He was, well, terrifying. An air about him filled the stadium that she hadn't noticed before. Fans just couldn't help but look at him and cheer for him. He was nothing like the guy who she talked to most of the week before.

"Is that who you are here to see?" Hazel tore her eyes away from the ring and nodded to Andy. "Are you guys, like, together?" Hazel was embarrassed by how quickly she shook her head.

"No, no. He's my neighbor." Andy nodded, smiling.

"I only asked because of how you were staring at him."

"And how is that?"

"Admiration, mostly." Andy turned back to the ring, and yelled in excitement when Roman turned and tagged Dean into the match.

Hazel watched with admiration.

* * *

 **Have I mentioned how much I love writing this story yet? 'Cause I really do. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and the review! Please let me know what you think and if there is anything you want me to include :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
 _Next Time_

"And you do this, just, all the time? ... And you **want** to?" Hazel didn't mean for it to come out that way. She meant no judgment towards them at all. It was just, strange to her. The three seated around her all gave their own versions of a laugh. They were obviously well aware of how strange their chosen profession was, but they loved it all the same. And it was clear to Hazel as she watched them move around the ring earlier in the night. They loved it, and they were damn good at it.

She was most thankful for Andy. Her voice explaining everything made it so much more exciting. She understood each storyline and the history of the feuds, and found herself itching to learn what happened next. As the show came to a close, Andy and Hazel exchanged numbers, Andy claiming she was honored to take on the role of introducing her to the world of WWE.

At the moment, Hazel was looking at the three members of _The Shield_ , her eyes wide as she learned more about their chosen career paths. She was seated next to Dean, who had taken on the habit of nudging into her with his shoulder, much like he did the week before on her front porch. Seth sat across from her, the wide smile on his face that had appeared after the show and hadn't even wavered in the slightest. Roman was seated next to him. He was quiet, but would give her a small smile or answer when it required.

In fact, he was the one to answer her question. His deep laugh drew her attention and she locked eyes with his. "Yeah, we choose to do this. Can't imagine being anywhere else, really." His voice matched his appearance – strong, demanding. But there was a softness that fell behind his words. It was hard to hear in the crowded bar, but it made Hazel smile.

The conversation drifted easily from there. She learned that they were nothing like the in ring persona's that gave off that strong feel of just, _power_. Maybe it was hidden beneath them, and being in that ring gave them the chance to harness the possible strength in them an amplify it. Hazel couldn't help but wonder what the full extent of it was. At the same time, the thought scared her.

She was sure that if they wanted, the three of them could do anything they wanted. With their charisma and strength, she was sure they could take over the world.

Dean broke her out of her thoughts by inviting her outside with him. The later it became, the more crowded the bar, which surprised her for a Monday night. Dean claimed he needed to clear away from the people for a moment, and Hazel nodded.

He led her to the front, her hand clutching the black fabric of his shirt. It wasn't as if she would get lost in the small building, but the small comfort of knowing someone safe was there made her feel better.

She, like most of the women in the country, had fallen on the wrong side of drunk men. Ignoring cat calls and feeling threatened by the insulted men. She had a few strangers help her, and a few friends as well. She felt that same safe air with them as she did with Dean.

Would she now consider Dean a friend? They had only formally introduced themselves to each other a bit over a month ago. But Hazel found herself relaxing her shoulders. Allowing her guard to fall as she learned more about him.

It was nice. She hadn't made a new friend in too long.

She breathed a sigh as the outside air hit her. She released Dean's shirt and gave him a smile as he turned to face her.

"So what did you think?" Hazel thought back to their previous conversation and realized she hadn't actually given her opinion on the sport. It was more questions about how things worked and the characters they played.

"It's not something I thought I would be into." She shrugged, figuring it was the best way to describe it. "I normally don't like violence and want to turn away, but the storylines were enough to want to keep watching. I honestly thought it was just people fighting each other. But I like the details behind it."

"Would you want to see another show?" Hazel nodded, almost too quickly. She felt the blush rise to her cheeks, and she dipped her head. Dean laughed, and nudged her arm again. She was beginning to like the gesture. "Next time we come around here I'll get you the tickets."

* * *

Hazel was still waiting for the _next time._ Until then, she had stuck with watching the episodes that aired on television, relying on the text messages from Dean and Andy to fill in the gaps. Though Hazel was quite proud of herself. Four weeks after seeing RAW live, and she was able to watch without any questions. Yet … she would find herself texting Dean after the showings, asking him questions she knew the answer too.

She was pretty sure he knew that too. But he answered anyway. Sometimes called. Rarely, but it was exciting for her when he did.

Hazel was afraid she was getting too excited over having a friend like Dean. She would spend more time with Andy when she felt she was annoying him, but picked up her phone quickly when she saw that little light blinking.

Like it was doing now. Her ringtone (The Shields entrance music – Dean's idea of course) was blaring from the other room. Hazel moved slowly, trying to convince herself not to run. She grinned seeing the name flash on the screen and answered.

" _I got your next time_."

"Oh?"

" _How do you feel about traveling a few states over? I've got a match then I have a bit of time off_." Hazel smiled wide, bouncing on her heels excitedly.

"Yeah! When?" Dean gave her the information, and even offered to pay for the trip over there. Hazel denied it, deciding that she wanted to drive instead of fly. It was only a few states away, it should only take her a day or two. Besides, she liked driving long trips. With her brother's band, she would often be the one driving the van as the tired boys slept in the back.

" _Then it's all set._ _See you soon_."

* * *

" _Shit Haz, I think he likes you._ " Hazel laughed into the phone, tossing the last of her bags into the trunk of her car. Her phone was pressed against her shoulder, Andy's voice singing through the other end.

"Uh, no. We've only known each other for like … two months? Maybe only a bit more? I dunno, I suck at keeping track of time."

" _So?_ _I knew I was going to marry my husband the first day I met him. Sometimes you just know these things. Do you like him?_ "

"I don't know the guy. I mean he's cool and all, and kinda hot."

" _Kinda?_ "

"Shut up. I mean, I haven't thought about it." Hazel shrugged, not caring that Andy couldn't see her. It was more for herself. Even if Andy was right … Hazel wasn't sure if she would do anything about it. Relationships just, well, they just weren't for her. She didn't like the idea of being trapped to one guy.

She shook her head, it sounded wrong. She wanted it eventually, but she was still only in her twenties! She didn't have to worry about something so permanent as relationships just yet. Hazel just liked to have fun.

" _Hey, call me when you get there, alright?_ "

"Yeah, of course." The two gave final goodbyes and Hazel hung up the phone. She tossed it onto the passenger side and started her drive.

She blasted music, anything that came onto the radio – she wasn't picky. She just wanted something loud to distract her. She didn't want Andy's words to ruin what could be a great friendship with the wrestler.

It was all up to Hazel not to fuck this up.

* * *

 **Can we talk about Money In The Bank? It was incredible! And RAW tonight as well. I just have so many feelings and excitements.**

 **Quick shout out to** _ **Dawnie-7**_ **for your reviews! I'm glad you like Hazel, thank you!**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a bit of a slow start, but it's going to pick up soon :) I like building relationships and not just jumping right into it. But please, please let me know what you think! And don't be afraid to tell me something you want to see in the story either now or eventually :)**


End file.
